She Likes Me
by LyreX
Summary: Because you're Carly and she's Sam and that's how it works. She likes you and you like her. She always teased you about it, flirting with you. You were defenseless, not anymore now it's your turn to mess with her. femslash. Carly/Sam  Cam
1. Chapter 1

You don't really remember when it started. She was always special, so... unique. That's what you like about her; she took want she wanted. No one could stop her. For some reason she would always listen to you.

You don't really have anything over her. You're smarter, sure, but she's stronger and sneakier. She could beat you to a pulp if she wanted to, but she never would. She's so scared around you.

As if you're just suddenly gonna realise that she's no good and kick her out. You smile slightly when you hear her snap at Freddie to rub her shoulders and he yells at her saying something about how he was not her slave and never will be.

"Carly..." You hear her whine from the couch. "I'm hungry..."

You smirk; as soon as you got home you went straight to the kitchen. She went straight to the couch. She was half asleep so she was too tried to go to the fridge like she normally does. She hadn't been sleeping right lately.

You finish cutting that ham and put all of it in a bowl for her. You grab two Peppy Cola's and go out to where she is on the couch. You hand her the bowl and she jumps up and hugs you tightly. She's breathing hard next to your ear and you can feel your stomach clench. She pressed her soft wet lips to your cheek softly for a few seconds before she collapsed back onto the couch.

She's barely been over the whole week; which is why she's been sleeping so badly. Her own bed was horrible; thin, lumpy and on the floor. Her mum wasn't ever decent enough to get her a bed frame. Her entire room was a mess in fact; there was no furniture except a TV that you assumed she had stolen.

The walls were painted black but that didn't matter because you couldn't even see them anyway as they were covered in band posters like how the floor was covered in rubbish and dirty dishes and clothes. You were always kind of happy when she was over because it meant she wasn't there, in that crummy hell hole.

Sometimes you wished you could just punch her mum for how she treated Sam but of course you couldn't. You couldn't because you're Carly and you don't punch people, especially not adults. But that doesn't matter; the main reason you haven't is because you're weak and you wouldn't be able to punch as hard as she deserves it.

You open your Peppy Cola and smile as you watch her basically inhale the ham. You take a sip before you give her the can she downs it in seconds. Freddie watches in disgusts as how she eats but for some reason you've always found it so cute.

You walk around the couch and stand behind her. It registers in your brain that they were watching Girly Cow reruns but you don't really pay that much attention to it as you begin to rub her shoulders softly. Honestly, you've been doing stuff like this a lot recently. While you would like to say that you're doing it because you want to pamper her and you do but it's more because you'll take any excuse to be able to touch her.

Her shoulders are tense and you can't help but worry about her. Her mum obviously doesn't care about her and you do. You always do, you can't help it. You wish Sam would just move in. She practically lives here anyway. Then you could pamper her all the time. You can't help but smirk when you think of the ways you can make her relax.

She's practically been living her for years already, what would it matter. She already eats all the meat, sleeps in your bed with you and keeps half of her shit here. Except for the past week, she's barely been over. It's registered in your brain that last week was when you gave her the first of many massages and maybe it's making her uncomfortable but you know she likes it.

Her shoulders are loosening under your hands and you begin working out a large knot below them. You smirk again when you hear her moan, god, she's so fucking hot. She stiffens when you let out a small chuckle and she stands up quickly. You ask, "Are you alright?" She looks really embarrassed for some reason and you can't help but think she's cute.

"Yeah," she murmurs, grabbing the half empty bowl of ham that she neglected when you started your ministrations and she walked around the couch to head upstairs.

"Are you alright?" You grab her arm searching for her eyes but she looks down shyly. But she's not blushing, she never blushes. She grips the bowl tighter and fuck, she's adorable when she's shy.

"Yeah," she mumbles, "I'm just gonna go take a shower." She twists out of your grip and disappears up the stairs quickly.

You turn in shock back to the TV trying to work out what you did wrong. It had to be you right? She was always with you except for the past week. Maybe it wasn't something you were doing wrong maybe it was something you were doing right? Maybe she liked you back.

No, you tell yourself. There is no way that Sam would like you back. You walk around the couch and sink into the spot she was in before. It smells like her so you close your eyes and breathe it in heavily. You hear something but you don't really pay much attention to it. Sam...

You get taken from your daze when you feel someone shake your shoulder. You look up into familiar eyes but they're not the blue that you wanted. They're brown, Freddie's.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" You ask, hiding the fact you're annoyed at him.

He sits down next to you, too close for you to be comfortable with so you edge away. He gives you an apologetic look and moves over to give you more space. "I asked, what did Sam say?"

You hear the shower start to run and you answer quickly before your mind starts to wander to what Sam might look like. "She's taking a shower," you mumble numbly.

"With the ham?" Freddie asks with a laugh.

"What?" You ask from your daze heading back to the kitchen to clean up.

"She took the ham," Freddie said gesturing to the stairs as he followed you into the kitchen.

"Oh," you say. "We should start rehearsal now, shouldn't we?" He nods and heads up and you mumble something about being up in a second. You hover around the kitchen pretending to do something until you can't hear his footsteps anymore.

You head up the stairs and stand outside the bathroom. You feel something hot in the bottom of your stomach when you think about how Sam is in there, naked and wet. You know your face is bright red and your ears start to throb. You hear her moan again in your head.

Except you didn't, it's different, it's your name and it's not in your head. You pause. It's like you're frozen. You feel a shiver run down your spine. You press your ear against the door. Over the water you can hear her gasp slightly and moan your name again.

Another shiver overpowers your body as you think of what she might be doing. Your cheeks burn and you start to get a guilty feeling in your gut. You almost run upstairs to the studio.

Freddie asks if you're okay and you mumble a simple 'yeah' before you start the rehearsal. It's over before you know it because you're pretty spaced out think about Sam. Freddie's complaining about how Sam didn't come up so you mumble something about how you have rehearsal tomorrow so it doesn't matter and you'll tell her.

He leaves saying something about a new mother and son class for something stupid like pottery or quilting or something. You don't really care if he's here or not because you're still thinking about Sam. She was touching herself and moaning your name. YOUR FUCKING NAME. You can't get it out of your head because the image is just so god damn hot!

For the past four months, FOUR FUCKING MONTHS you've been so nervous. You've done everything you could to be touch her and do whatever she wants. You know she hates to be babied and looked after yet and she doesn't mind if it's you.

And you know this is true because you're Carly and she's Sam and that's how it works. She likes you. You break into a giddy smile and you say it out loud, "Sam likes me." You almost run from the room and skip down the steps to find her; because she likes you. She was touching herself and moaning your name because she likes you.

And she shouldn't be doing that. No, she shouldn't be touching herself and moaning your name because she likes you. You should be the one touching her because you like her back...

**A/N: I kind of made Carly a bit bolder just to make it more interesting. It's set when they're around sixteen-seventeen mark, it doesn't really matter which grade though. Seriously, could you imagine being in Carly's situation. You know with someone so absolutely hot behind one door completely naked with water cascading down over them. I want a Sam, I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

You skip down the stairs and jump the last few. You run into your room, freezing when you see her. She's in her underwear; black boy shorts and a black bra. She's in her underwear. She's sleeping on your bed over the covers face down. She's in her underwear. Oh, the things you could do.

Her long blonde hair looks as wavy as always and it's still kind of wet. You never know why, but you have this thing with her hair where you just want to run your fingers through it, like constantly. She has an arm loosely wrapped around the empty bowl and her face is buried into one of your pink pillows.

You smile when you see the bowl next to her. It's empty, of course. You walk closer being careful to be silent, you reach over to pick the bowl up and you let your nails graze her back slightly.

She has such soft tan skin. Not completely tan because you live in Seattle but her skin is tanned compared to yours. You feel her shiver, so you go to leave quickly turning off the ceiling fan when you past the door.

You rest your hand on the wall and look back to ingrain her into your memory but she's awake. She's sitting up and staring at you with sleepy eyes. Strange, she's normally a really deep sleeper. She seems perfectly content with just sitting there in her underwear as if she did it every day. You wish she did.

You try to keep your eyes glued to hers but you're only human. You can't help but rake them down her body. You feel your cheeks go pink and you're throat is dry. You're freezing up, damn it.

She just laughs at you before getting off the bed and walking over to her bag which is right next to your feet. She kneels down and rifles through it. You stare at her until she looks up at you, brushing hair out of her face.

She asks if she can borrow a pair of shorts and you nod dumbly, so much for being the smarter one. She smiles and laughs at you, grabbing a shirt from her bag. It's a black singlet top and she pulls it over her head fluidly. She walks over to your closet and looks at you over her shoulder and says cheekily, "Like what you see?"

She cracks up at your stunned expression and wiggles her butt suggestively as she takes out a pair of dark denim shorts. She slides them up her long toned legs that you're tracing with your eyes.

"Hey Carly," Sam says and you have to practically rip your eyes from her long athletic legs.

"Hmm?" You ask slowly.

"You got a bit," she says pointing to the corner of your mouth like you've been drooling. You glare at her and leave the room quickly, knowing you'll be bright red soon. You can hear her follow you slowly so you go into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it just to mess with her head.

You hear her knock on the door, apologising and you can practically hear the smile in her voice. She's always done stuff like this, flirting with you, making your heart race and build up your hope but now you got what you want.

She likes you back and you're hiding in a bathroom. You hear her try to open the door. You imagine if you hadn't locked it, you could have her sitting on the basin, legs wrapped around your waist. Fuck, think of something else. God, you wish you had to confidence just to tease her back.

Make her blush.

You don't remember ever seeing her blush. Yeah, you'll do that.

You used to think her flirting didn't mean anything but now, how the hell did you not figure it out. Yeah, you think, the whole being the 'smarter' one has been thrown out the window. She wins. She always does. Not this time. You'll make her beg. Drive her insane.

You'll make her blush and squirm, go bright red and stutter. You smirk when you think of Sam stuttering. That would be hot. You walk over to the basin and splash your face. Fuck you need to stop thinking things like that or you'll be the one in the shower with her by the door.

You open the door and smile because she looks a little worried by your silence. She's biting her god damn lip. You look down so you don't blush and shit, she looks good in those shorts.

"Carly I didn't-" She begins but she goes silent when you grip her hips with your hands and shove her back into the wall behind her. You ground your hips into hers and you want to moan but you bite your lip and hold it in.

She doesn't. She moans your name and swears, looking at you slightly confused but you can see the lust in her half lidded eyes. You smirk and brush your lips against her neck. Yeah, she's definitely gonna have to beg.

You're already grinding against her in the hallway. You place a wet kiss to her hot beck and roll your hips on hers. She bucks and moans your name softly in your ear. Brilliant plan, you tell yourself. You're gonna make her beg for you and you're already dry humping her in the hallway. Way to be in control, Shay.

You rip away from her, shoot her a simple innocent smile and head downstairs. You sit on the couch at one end and turn the TV on slouching. She comes down a few minutes later, long enough for you to get your heart under control and she sits at the other end.

You know she's staring at you, you can feel her eyes bore a hole in your head. You smirk slightly and you see her shift uncomfortably crossing her legs. You throw your head back and let loose a laugh at how your normal roles have changed before you turn to look at her.

She looks really nervous, and uncomfortable. She's looking at you as if you're going to say something important. You just chuckle at her and head to the kitchen.

She doesn't follow.

Thank fucking god, she doesn't follow.

Your legs feel like jelly and how the fuck were you that confident?

Doesn't matter now, you're just thankful. God, she's hot. Your mind wanders to what might have happened upstairs.

You smirk. She definitely likes you.

Let the mind games begin.

**A/N: Carly is evil, that's all I'm gonna say. I kind of feel sorry for Sam but in the end she gets revenge. I think, maybe, I honestly don't know how this will turn out. I need to go back to writing my novel, this story is so distracting. **


	3. Chapter 3

You grind your hips into hers as you pin her against the wall. She moans, her whole body is shaking and you can't help but revel in the fact that she is so weak in the knees that she probably wouldn't be standing if you weren't holding her up so tightly she would have been shaking on the floor.

She's nestled her face into your neck and you can feel her hot wet breath on your neck. You smirk because she would never be like this around anyone else. Ever.

She would never let anyone else grind against them, let alone be so helpless. But you're Carly and she is yours. Just yours. No one else's. Your Sam.

Everyone else can go fuck themselves because she's yours. You wouldn't have it any other way.

You haven't told her that though. You're still getting revenge for all those years she spent teasing and flirting with you when you didn't realise what your feelings were. What they meant. What they could mean. What you could do to her with a single touch, just one...

She was so weak around you. Like putty in your hands. Your hands. No one else's. Because Carly Shay doesn't share this.

Anything else, sure. You were nice, generous, but no one, no one comes near your Sam. Because she's yours.

You hear her mutter, "Fuck," softly, before bucking against you and letting out a huge moan almost collapsing against you.

So you slam her back into the wall and press against her tightly. You grab the back of her back forcing her lips off your neck and onto yours.

She actually tries to fight your tongue for dominance but she doesn't win. She is completely helpless at being completely helpless. Being submissive has never ever suited her well, that's why you love it so much.

All these games would stop if she told you how she felt or if she was the one that shoved YOU against the wall in the middle of the night. She deserves it though. Asking if she can spend the night and saying she'll be there at eight and only showing up at eleven.

She deserves this punishment. You move your lips to her neck, biting softly and then licking it gently. She moans completely lost in the pain and pleasure you stir in her.

She bucks against you when you suck at this one point below her ear. She's so utterly helpless. She swears again and you disapprove, at least you decide to.

You return your lips to her hers, taking her bottom lip between yours and sucking it gently. She grinds her hips against yours when you bite down on her lip.

You pulled away and head upstairs to your room. You had her pinned against the door with Spencer in the next room so your happy he didn't wake. You lay on your bed, on your side facing away from the door.

A few minutes later, you hear her awkwardly shuffle in. You know, she's staring at you, standing by the door, far away from the bed.

You sit up and stare back. You smirk but she can't see in the darkness. "Hey," you say drawing out the word teasingly.

She flicks on the light and fuck! God! Damn! The stupid bitch isn't blushing. God, what will it take!

FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!

She does look a bit nervous, wide eyes and everything. But she isn't blushing. Hell, her lip is bleeding. You wonder if that was because of you, probably was. You bit her lip so hard it bled. Well, wasn't that abusive... and kind of hot.

Oh well, this doesn't stop unless she admits how she feels, jumps you or blushes. You hope for the last one; which doesn't really make sense, seeing how one of them is sex. God, you're weird. But you want payback.

"Hi," she says a bit too quickly, you smirk. She stares.

"Are you gonna come to bed, sweetie?" You ask flirtingly, holding up the covers for her to slide under. She looks at you in shock, absolute shock.

You smirk then give her a disappointed look. "Fine, I see how it is," you put the covers down and turn back.

It's silent for about ten minutes before you hear her curse again and start getting changed. The light is switched off and she crosses the room silently slipping into the sheets next to you.

"Carly?" She asks innocently, how fitting, now you're a bitch... but she's yours. That's right, Sam is your bitch. You like how that sounds, it sounds hot.

You don't say this. You don't even answer.

"Fuck," Sam mumbles softly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

You hear a slap. She slapped herself. Who slaps themselves?

Well, Sam obviously. But what person, in their right mind would?

"I'm such a fucking idiot. Why do I have to be such a fucking idiot?" You hear her say and you smirk. It's hard to keep a straight face which is why it's so good that you aren't facing her.

Her hand touches your shoulder, trailing down your side slowly, softly. She lets her hand drift to rest on your stomach and hear her shift, the bed dipper as she neared.

She presses her front to your back and spoons you. Your shirt had ridden up a bit and she draws little shapes on your stomach. You can't help but shiver and her hand stills.

You lay completely still before she starts to draw again. She does that for as long as you can remember. You fall asleep with her wrapped around you and you wake up the same. With her breathing next to your ear and drawing shapes on your stomach. You don't think she slept.

It's been like this for two weeks, you randomly making out with her.

Her having no clue and getting less and less sleep.

This is the first time you've felt guilty.

You don't like feeling guilty.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but, well, honestly, I'm a very lazy person. Right now, I should be working on my novel but no, all I can think about is this story. So Carly's had her first taste of guilt and Sam is well, falling to bits, kind of.**

**Question, should I have a random chapter from Sam's point of view. Like, do any of you want to hear it from her side for one chapter?**

**Thanks for the reviews, xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've realised that I'm actually supposed to put in a disclaimer or something along those lines. I wish that I owned iCarly or Carly herself, actually screw that. I want a Sam; like really badly; REALLY BADLY. **

**Also for a change, this chapter will be done through 2****nd**** person like normal except from Sam's point of view.**

You're sitting on the couch with your best friend next to you watching some TV show that you honestly have no idea what it is about. There's been like ten explosions so far and it's normally the type show that you would be in to but you can't think straight.

You haven't been able to think straight for weeks, not around her anyway. She, your best friend in the entire world was Carly Shay. Carly Shay. She was the type of girl that was completely innocent, the one that never swore and wasn't ever supposed to think about sex. She was Carly Shay. When she was angry, she was as adorable as a little kitten trying to catch a fly from the other side of a screen door.

Blah.

Blah.

Blah.

That was a load of bullshit. Complete utter fuckery.

Once it was true, years ago maybe. You don't know when she changed.

All you know it that you were so confused. You'd try avoiding her, or avoid being alone with her but she would give you those innocent looks. She would smile, eyes all wide and ask if she did something wrong. In that moment, just after she would do that, oh my god, you don't know if you want to punch her or kiss her or fucking jump her.

I mean, maybe you were a little bit too obvious with your feelings. Maybe she figured it out. You wouldn't be surprised, she was the smart one after all. Then again she was also supposed to be the 'innocent' one.

You never knew she had it in her. You would be proud to be her. In fact if she was doing it to anyone else you would have congratulated her. Wait no, screw that, you would have killed that person and made it look like an accident.

She was only allowed to kiss you and touch you. No one else.

Holy shit, we're you being jealous? Of nothing? That's it, you're losing it. It's official, you are a sap and you're wrapped around Carly Shay's little finger. You can think of something else of hers that you'd rather be wrapped around instead...

Wait, no, bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Calm down Sammy.

Carly puts her hand on your knee. You frown. Oh god, no. This is how it starts. Fuck.

You glance at your watch. It's been exactly seven minutes since you she sat down. It's like she has a timer. Seven minutes. Every time, you're alone with her on the couch it takes seven minutes. She works like a fucking clock.

She's doing it to mess with you. You know that she is. You wish you could do it back but honestly, you don't think you can. She feels guilty though, sometimes you can tell.

Exactly eight days ago you fell asleep holding her in your arms. You didn't get any sleep that night and you just held her and drew shapes on her skin which felt so soft and warm. When she woke up she could tell.

You wish she hadn't but she knows you so god damn well. She looked so guilty flipping you around to hold you. You tried to speak to her to tell her how you felt but she just brushed her lips against yours and slowly raked her fingers up and down your back.

You finally fell asleep there, and since then you find it hard elsewhere. At home you can't get any sleep, you can rest but most of it is just daydreaming. You tried staying at home, avoiding her but the dork would notice and ask things.

You wouldn't always hold her; most times she would hold you. You don't know why she would but it felt so good to be in her arms. She probably did it because you wouldn't sleep otherwise. Which you were happy about, you were always annoyed when you fell asleep with her. it always felt like you missed out on something, like more time to watch her.

You just kept coming back and you honestly don't know why.

That's a lie.

You think you love her.

There's no chance she could feel the same way. She was Carly, the perfect girl. This was all probably an experiment and when it came down to it you would come back to her everything.

It might not mean anything for her but you didn't care if you were just her experiment as long as you were hers. You were always like that in a weird way. You'd prefer being slapped by her than being kissed by a stupid boy.

You think you need some serious, serious help... or maybe some ham.

Carly slides down the couch sitting closer to you; her hot thigh is pressed against yours. She's wearing short shorts. Why does she need to be wearing short shorts! And a singlet top, a tight one. It's so hard not to just look down her top when she's right next to you. If you just tilt your head a little bit...

Your breath catches in your throat a bit when she moves her hand up from your knee to your thigh. You glance at her nervously, she smirks. "Damn it," you mumble breathlessly.

"What's that?" She almost purrs next to you, tickling your ear with her hot breath. You bit down a gasp when she moves her hand even further and you nearly choke when she rubs that high spot on your thigh with her thigh.

You shut your eyes tightly, trying desperately to calm your furiously beating heart. "C-Carly," you almost squeak. Fuck, you curse yourself for sounding so unbelievable stupid in front of her.

She finally moves her hand, but then you swing a leg around and it straddle you. She wraps her arms around your neck and pressed your upper bodies together. Her knees are pressed against your sides and if you just move your hips up a little, you'll be connected 'there'.

"S-Sam," she mocks you playfully. She rests her head in the crook of your neck. You close your eyes tighter, trying to memorise this moment.

"S-stop," you almost whimper when she scrapes her teeth along your pulse point, then tracing her tongue along the trail.

"W-why?" she mocks again, this time biting down hard on your neck. You groan, moving your hips up and she kisses that spot softly. She grounds her body into yours and moves her hands from around your neck to your head.

One is resting on your cheek and the other is tangle in your hair above the base of your neck. She's always loved your blonde hair. She presses her hot lips to yours and god, you are in heaven. This girl, sitting on your lap, kissing you, you wish this would never end. That you could have her forever...

But she didn't feel the same, did she? She was just experimenting; it meant nothing to her and everything to you.

Could you keep doing this? Before, you were still happy, you could sleep at home just better next to her but now, you're entire world was falling apart because the only thing that you could think of was her. How fucking pathetic?

"I-I just think that," you try to say but you pause when her hands slide down to the small of your back and then a little lower and into your back pockets of your shorts. You try again, "I don't think this is fair," you finally say.

Her smirk fades and she looks at you a bit in confusion but her eyes are still as dark. "M-Maybe, we sh-should t-talk about t-t-this," you suggest weakly.

She gives you a disappointed look and moves her hands back up and around your neck. She sits back in your lap so there is a small space between you and her. You sigh deeply in relief. Thank fucking god. She's finally listening to you.

She looks at you expectantly and you realise that you're supposed to be saying something. Fuck. What should you say?

What should you say?

She's still looking at you. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don't be an idiot.

"W-Why do you do t-this?" You ask, fuck, did you have to stutter?

"Does it matter?" She asks cheekily and leans forward to nibble at your neck softly.

You groan.

Damn that girl. You grip her hips tightly and lift her off your lap and place her on the spot next to you. She looks impressed. She's almost always surprised with your strength. But it's not that hard, she's light.

"Y-yes, it does matter." You say in a hurt tone. You wish you had masked it. You wish you could take it back and make the guilty look on Carly's face disappear.

"Sam," she says, "I'm sorry." She leans forward and puts her hand on your knee again.

"That doesn't answer my question," you say, surprising yourself with how cold you sound but you don't show it.

She flinches at your tone, you immediately feel guilty but you don't speak, you want to know why she is doing this to you. She moves her hand away.

"It's complicated," she says, wringing her hands in her lap and staring at them intently.

"You scare me," you say with no emotion.

"I don't mean to, Sammie," she said emotionally, placing her hand on your shoulder.

"Please explain," you ask, in a small voice.

"I think, I might, possibly, maybe, kind of, sort of, be in –"

Her phone rings. Her phones... rings.

It's a phone and it rings. Did it have to ring right then?

Never before have you wanted to hurt something so bad. Not even Fredward. And. He. Is. A. Git.

Fucking phone.

You wish you could take it, throw in on the floor repeatedly, drop it out the window, run down to the street and stomp on it repeated, take all the broken pieces, bring them back up here, burn them, take the ashes, mix it into Fredbag stupid multi-vitamin gloop he calls his breakfast and force him to eat it... and then burn him alive... Along with the person that called.

You glare at the phone while she answers it, running a hand through her hair. "Okay... how the hell did you... alright... fine... Sam's over... I'll ask... alright... see you tomorrow... bye." She hangs up and puts it away guiltily. You can tell she's sorry.

You wonder if she would let you do that stuff to her phone, or to Freddork. "That was Spencer," she explained. "He fell asleep on a bus again and this time he woke up on a boat; he said he'll be flying in from Mexico around dinner time tomorrow."

"Oh," you hear yourself say as you stand. "Maybe I should go."

"No," she says too quickly and you smile slightly. "He asked if you could stay with me because he doesn't want me to be alone."

"What about Mrs Neurotic from across the hall?"

"Mrs Benson and Freddie went to some stupid convention for like knitting for the weekend." She explains, "Spencer doesn't want me to be alone for the weekend and you already said you would sleep over because you're Mum got a new bikini and she won't put on anything else."

She got you there. "Fine, I'll spend the night," you say admitting defeat and sitting back down. She slides next to you again. Her hand is on your knee, then your thigh, then...

Oh, Carly Shay is evil.

**A/N: Longer than I thought it would be. I like Sam's pov but I'll probably continue in Carly's unless one of you think I should do Sam's again. Just tell me which one you prefer and I'll do the next chapter in it. Happy New Year!**

**2011 sounds weird...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : When first writing this chapter basically it was sex. But since a few of you think it's too soon. I've changed it. Enjoy.**

_Sam's pov_

"I'm gonna go take a shower," you hear her say as she rips her lips from your neck. She gets off of you and walks around the couch to go up the stairs.

You're in shock. Its half past nine and it's been about an hour and a half since you started making out. She was confusing the crap out of you. She was constantly moving her hands, closer and closer to where you so desperately wanted them.

And just when they were nearly there she would move them back up again and thread them into your hair. She was confusing the crap out of you.

This was all mind games. What the fuck were you supposed to do?

You tried talking to her and you wanted to again but it is so hard to get her to stop when she sucking on your neck.

Fuck. Sucking on your neck.

You look down at your neck. She gave you a hickey.

You can't really see it yet, but you know that bitch gave you a hickey.

How dare she?

That's it. You are giving her a hickey and that's final.

Wait, where your shirt?

Why aren't you wearing a shirt?

She was wearing her shirt.

How is this fair?

She is such a bitch. "Carly Shay you are going down," you yell standing up. "I'm gonna give you a hickey and I'm gonna steal your shirt."

You turn to race up the stairs and you see her shirt just lying there.

She was wearing it when she left. Oh shit, she's taking a shower.

Maybe you can pick the lock?

Wait, no, they have one of those stupid sliding locks, that doesn't take a key.

Well isn't that fucking retarded.

You pick up her shirt and put it on. It smells faintly of vanilla and some kind of soap and a scent that is definitely Carly. Did you just smell her shirt?

Wow, you're more messed up than you thought.

You see something else on the stairs so you climb up higher, wait, holy shit...

That girl is such a fucking tease.

It's her bra.

You're almost running up the stairs now.

There's her jeans.

You're at the top and you're racing to the door.

There's her underwear.

You hear the shower start to run.

"OH FUCKING HELL! GOD DAMNIT!" You shout.

You sigh tiredly and rub your eyes, starting to head back downstairs. You need some ham.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You smirk when you hear her exclamation. She really can be cute sometimes. It's kind of weird how you think she's cute when she's swearing her head off.

When you get out of the shower, you wrap the towel around you and head into your room. You only put on underwear and a strapless bra, wrapping the towel back around you, you head back downstairs. This was going to be fun.

When you get downstairs, you smell bacon. You walk in slowly, quietly so you can surprise her. She's wearing your shirt. You think it looks better on her.

You peer over her shoulder, she's making bacon and eggs. "Hi," you said breathlessly in her ear just to mess with her.

She jumps a little because she didn't know you were there and she tenses when you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her back to your chest. "H-h-h-"

"Hi?" You ask.

"Y-yeah," she says looking at the food intently.

"So what are you doing?" You ask.

"Food," she says like it explains everything.

You smirk and plant a kiss just under her ear softly. She shudders and tries to concentrate on the food. You go and sit down at the counter, watching as she cooks a hell of a lot of bacon and a few eggs. She gets out two plates and filling one up and giving it to you before filling her own.

You eat mainly in silence with her next to you. She's all wide eyed because she thinks you're only wearing a towel and you think you might be cruel in how you enjoy seeing her like this. "You didn't have to cook," you hear yourself say. "I was going to order pizza."

"I wanted to," Sam murmured, taking both yours and her own empty plate over to the sink.

"You're sweet," you say.

"Do I get a kiss for my sweetness?" Sam teases, since when was she confident.

"Obviously," you whisper softly so that she doesn't hear. You follow her into the kitchen and push her against the counter linking your fingers together so her hands won't move as you dip your head to Sam's neck.

You press your lips against her throbbing pulse and suck lightly. You love the taste of her skin; how you can taste the sweat with a slightly salty tang and also be able to take in the sweetness of her fruity body wash. It was a combination of so many different scents and tastes that just made Sam.

Your tongue is flicking out all over the blondes throat, you love the way Sam is moaning, the way her fingers are clenched around your own and the way that she is straining her body to press it tightly against you in a way that showed how much Sam wanted you right now.

Sam pulls away from you swiftly and flips you around, pressing you against the counter. You dig your nails into the her skin gently, raking them along her hips creating little scratch marks before she digs her teeth in your collarbone nibbing at the flesh there.

She grabs the back of your thighs and pulls them so you're sitting on the counter with your legs wrapped around her waist. Her mouth reconnects with yours and your tongue battle for dominance as she carries you up the stairs.

When you reach your room she lays you on the bed and you go to take off your towel but she stills your hands. You remember that she thinks your naked. You open your mouth to tell her you aren't but she walks away from you.

You sit up on the bed confused watching as she closes your door even though you're the only ones home. She locks it.

You're the only ones home. Why would she close it? Why would she bother locking it?

She drags the desk across the floor and in front of the door. Why?

She turns and faces you.

"Carly," she starts and you realise why she's done it. "We need to talk."

**A/N: So, I'm a bit insecure about the writing about the kissing and stuff. Is it okay or crappy; because if it's bad I can just go back and change scenes?**

**Also I couldn't make up my mind on what pov to do so I did both :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I asked about the kissing scenes last chapter. According to BR Shooter my sexy scenes are sexy; I didn't even know I had sexy scenes so thank you. Also thanks to Invader Johnny, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Danica456 and lumagoo1015 for reviewing each chapter.**

_Carly's pov_

You're palms are sweaty and the back of your throat is dry. You lick your lips subconsciously and you don't know why but you're worried.

Suddenly, you're not so sure that she likes you. Before you were certain but now, you weren't so confident. You felt like once she said those words, those horrible words the earth beneath your feet was ripped away from you.

You were always such a fucking drama queen.

You sigh, looking at her as she watches you gnawing at her bottom lip roughly. You lay back on the bed tiredly staring at the ceiling. "Fine," you mumble and she walks closer. She's at the foot on the bed so you pat the spot next to you.

She sits cross legged looking at you intently.

You have to talk.

Fuck.

She's still gnawing on bottom lip. Poor lip.

You reach up subconsciously, pulling her lip from her teeth.

She leans into your touch without realising it. You're still lying down and she is slightly leaning over you. You keep your fingers holding her chin, running your thumb across her lip absently. She's still staring at you waiting for you to speak.

Her whole body is tense and her hands are in her lap. Her bright blue eyes are wide and expectant. You swallow hard and you don't know what to say.

How could it be this hard?

It, it was Sam.

Just Sam.

You're best friend since you were little.

You would always be best friends because without Sam, well there wasn't any Carly.

You co-existed, you depended on each other.

You swallow again, this time you don't have to force it as much. You stretch out on the bed and move your hand from her chin. You grab one of her hands as you sit up. You cross your legs and stare into her eyes.

Her resolve seems to falter, like she thought she had the power yet here you were totally relaxed. You were in power. You grin when she looks away. You won the staring contest, not that it matters but you still won.

You play with her hand in yours, rubbing it softly with your thumb before lifting it lazily to your mouth and pressing a kiss to it. A small sigh falls from her lips. You play with her fingers softly, staring at them intently. When you look up, she's looking at you weirdly.

Like she happy, and content yet she has this sadness to her. Like what she was feeling right now with you, was what she wanted yet she couldn't keep it.

But why would she think that?

"You're gonna leave aren't you?" You hear her murmur.

You frown slightly, shifting so you're resting on your knees. You release her hand and thread one of your own into her blonde hair softly. You tilt her face up and press your lips to hers softly.

It's a short kiss as you continue to press lazy kisses across her jaw and down her neck. "Never," you murmur on her pulse point, reaching up with a hand, to brush away hair from the other side of her neck absently.

You kiss her slowly, it isn't filled with want or stupid little mind games to make her want you. It isn't lustful or deceitful. It's just a kiss, soft and sweet.

You take in her flavour as you lean over you, laying her down on the mattress as you hovered above her. She breaks the kiss and faces the side so you can't kiss her. "Carly, please," she says in a weak voice when you start on her neck.

You sigh, and lie down next to her. You look at the ceiling for a few minutes before you get the courage to turn your head and look at her. When you do, she's staring at you.

"Sam?" You ask softly breaking her from her daze.

She closes her eyes, like she's trying to calm herself or something. You study her face closer, looking at the freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. Her dark eyelashes, her full pink lips, her cute button nose and the spot in her cheeks where when she smiles, that sometimes dimple.

How can someone be so perfect?

God, you sound so mushy.

She opens her eyes a few minutes later; you wish you hadn't started these stupid games. They did nothing, you were just using her and she was fooled in a way. You shouldn't have played with her emotions; she's your best friend.

Like she can sense you're guilt she puts a hand on your cheek caressing it softly with her thumb. You let a smile play on your lips, leaning into her touch. "Please Carly," you hear her say. "Just tell me what's going on?"

You don't answer; you don't know where it starts. It seems much longer than exactly 23 days. That's right, you've been counting. Getting more pathetic by the day it seems.

You close your eyes.

"Carly," she says desperately. "Just explain, please? Is it really that hard?"

You still don't answer. What the hell do you say?

I'm in love with her.

Should you tell her that?

Or is it coming on too strong?

Wait, no, okay, coming on too strong? You basically dry humped her in the hallway when you first realised she liked you.

"Yes," you almost whimper. Your eyes are still closer.

"Does this mean something or is it just nothing?" She rambles brokenly. "Is it just a stupid game to see if I would fall for you? Holding me when I sleep, letting me hold you, the flirting, the teasing, the touching, the kissing, does it mean nothing?" She working herself up now, you can hear it in her voice how angry she's getting. "**Fucking hell**, Carly,** just** tell me."

You flinch.

"It's **killing **me, **please**, just tell me, do I matter to you or am **I just nothing? Am I just a stupid useless tool?** **Am I stupid pawn in this bloody confusing game you've made up! Tell ME! because I've fallen for it, I'm just a stupid little nothing, aren't I? Just a stupid little DYKE WITH A STUPID LITTLE DYKE CRUSH!"**

**A/N: So hopefully you guys like this chapter. I actually finished it last night but it was late so I didn't have time to upload it because I had to go to bed. Yeah, I'm fifteen. So if my writing isn't that good, it's because I only started writing last year and only joined fanfiction like a month ago but I've been reading for about three years now. **

**So just tell me what you think and what you want to happen. I might take some into my plans but otherwise it's for my amusement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Got a sudden burst of inspiration at midnight, trying to sleep. So here goes – **

You're eyes snap open as you sit up on the bed and glare at her. She's gotten off the bed and started pacing during her rant and when you sit up she glares back at you waiting for you to speak. You open your mouth but words just can't seem to form.

She gets angrier and angrier, and you try harder and harder but you just can't get them out. Your mind is screaming at you to scream that you love her and she means the world to you but your mouth just can't seem to comprehend.

"Fine," she says after a few minutes. "I guess I'll just go then," she continues bitterly spinning around and walking out.

Its a few seconds before your body catches up to your head and you run after her. You basically throw yourself down the stairs. She's at the door when words finally fall from your mouth, or are thrown, either one. "SAMANTHA PUCKETT, DON'T YOU **DARE** WALK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT!"

She turns and glares at you, "What makes you think you can talk to me that way?"

Your gaze softens and you take a step forward from the base of the stairs. "I'm your-"

She cuts you off, "What my girlfriend? Ha, please, you're not even my best friend anymore, you've made it perfectly clear you don't care about me!"

"I didn't know what to say," you say automatically defending you're silence from before.

"I just wanted you to tell me what all this meant to you! Is that really too much to fucking ask for, Shay?" She says angrily.

"Shay?" You ask in a hurt tone.

"Oh, don't pretend you're the fucking innocent one. We all know who fucked up this time Carly. I just can't believe it took me so fucking long to work out how much of a fucking bitch you are!" she doesn't shout, sure her voice is raised but she doesn't shout. She just turns to leave again.

You ran forward and grab her arm, forcing her to stay. She turns and sneers at you, it throws you off your game as you've never seen her look this way at you. Never.

"Don't touch me," she says warningly before wrenching her arm back.

She tries to walk down the hallway but you won't let her get away from you. You can't just let her walk away from you. "Sam! Stop! Okay, please just stop! Can't we just talk about this?"

She doesn't pause in her quick stride and she doesn't take the elevator but heads for the steps. You're practically jogging to keep up with her. She pauses at your outburst, her hand on the rail and she turns to look at you bitterly, "Talk? Are you fucking serious? I think we're past that. Just leave me alone, okay?"

She doesn't wait for your answer she just moves down the stairs faster. You're at a landing when you grab her shoulder. You're panting slightly but she isn't. There are tears running down her cheeks and when your hand connects with her shoulder and turns and slaps you. You're in a daze. Sam hit you. Your cheek is burning and you only realise then that you've been crying to.

"I love you," you whisper letting go of her shoulder.

She runs away while you stand there in absolute shock.

You can't believe Sam would hit you.

Sam never hit you, never, not once.

You can't ever remember her ever physically hurting you, not even by accident.

Even when she was furious.

You've never seen her this angry. It's probably because you're the only one that she ever lets her guard down with. Like you're the only one she trusts with the real Sam, the slightly insecure Sam. You're the only one allowed to see her cry, no one else.

To everyone else she was a bully, she was mean, to Freddie she could be a friend but mainly a menace, to Mrs Benson a nightmare, to her mom a failure, to Spencer like another little sister but to you she was everything.

If only you could have fucking told her that in the first place. Now, everything is ruined.

All because of you. You lean on the wall behind you.

Stupid, fucking, selfish, Carly Shay. You slide your back down the wall and stare brokenly off into space.

You deserve to be slapped. You let a crooked smile play on your lips.

You just can't believe she was the one that slapped you. You shut your eyes blocking out the world.

You wrap your arms around your knees and hug them tightly to your chest. You're trying to close in on yourself, to stop your sobs from shaking your body to the core but it's useless.

You hug your legs tighter, curling into as tight a ball as you can manage as if you trying to piece yourself back together but you know it's useless.

Because without Sam, there is no Carly.

**A/N: I think it's pretty short but I kind of like it. A bit dramatic. Let me know what you think, huh? **

**I think I finally figured out the ending, yay! I just need to fit the sex in because I've already written the sex scene/scenes. If I don't use them, I'll make it into a one shot anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright so most times when people review they say update soon. I reckon I've been rather good haven't I? It's Wednesday, I updated Monday, Tuesday and this morning at like 1 or something. I'm not going anywhere, I won't break any bones and sadly my work for my book is slowly dwindling because of this story. I will finish it. Don't worry. **

**This will be my second update for today. I reckon I'm doing rather well, yeah?**

_Sam's Pov_

You wrap your arms around your chest, hugging yourself tightly. Your eyes are glued to the sidewalk as you walk.

It's weird right now; you haven't really taken things in.

She wouldn't explain yet she kept on following you and you just got so fucking mad and you didn't know what to do so you ran.

You just can't believe you hit her that would have to be what hurt you the most.

You've liked her for years, since you were thirteen. You remember the exact moment you realised; it was the 17th of December, in a motel room wishing she was there.

You don't know if you're gay, it could just be her. You've dated guys before but they were more like distractions. They didn't mean anything.

Ugh, and then those nightmares, about a monster stealing your soup. You only had them when Carly was dating someone. She was the soup. You wonder if she ever realised that.

You never wanted to hurt her. Just protect her, and help her and just be there for her.

You, you can't believe you would physically harm her.

It feels like there is this pain in your chest like someone plunged at dagger into your heart and with every step you take away from her it twists more and more.

Why did you have to make her talk to you? You could have just left it. You could have just kept on being a stupid experiment; it would have made her happy.

You just couldn't take it anymore. Like this entire game was just rubbing it in your face that you would never have her as your girlfriend, or your partner, or your wife. You could never hold her hand in public, walk on a beach, and talk about spending the rest of your lives together.

Never before have you been such a fucking sap.

You slap yourself. Hard. As hard as you hit Carly which was pretty hard. It makes you feel worse.

You have this horrible feeling in your gut.

You stumble forward to your knees, vomiting in the gutter, one of your hands keeping yourself up and the other holding your hair back.

You have the horrible taste in your mouth; and a worse feeling still in your gut. You're dry heaving now, nothing is coming out but you're still retching. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you hope it's her but when you turn it's not.

It's just some forty something man who wears a sick twisted grin. You haven't seen him before in your life. You shrug his arm off and wipe your mouth, standing up slowly.

"So, honey," the man says, "How 'bout you come with me and I'll take good care of ya?" He's leering at you so you punch him in the gut, take his wallet and run for it.

It's about midnight and you don't really know where you are. You had your eyes glued to the ground the whole time because you were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you're not really that surprised that you're lost.

You pass a coffee shop and you realise where you are. You are on the other side of town, the bad part. The type of area you live in and only then you're on the outskirts.

You don't want to go home. There is nothing to do there.

You feel horrible for hurting you, you have to apologise. As soon as you walked out, your anger just left you.

You need to go back. You realise this while you're still sprinting. You're lost again. You've just left your feet guide your way.

You don't stop, you realise where you are now. You're heading to Carly's; your feet actually figured it out before you did. How does that even make sense?

You still have that horrible taste in your mouth so you stop in at Groovy Smoothie when you pass it. You ask for a smoothie, you barely register the flavour as you skull it, pay and run. You're at her building before you know it. You run into the elevator ignoring Lewbert and flip him off as the doors close in his face.

You wish you had taken the stairs. The elevator ride was long and unbelievably slow. The stupid elevator music makes it even more awkward. Just standing there, bouncing on the balls of your feet anxiously.

It didn't matter if she felt nothing for you; you'd rather suffer than hurt her again. When it comes down to it, you would always be this way, pathetic and whipped. All because you were in love with her; she just needed to be happy, even if you were miserable.

You just want this stupid elevator ride to hurry up and end. The doors finally open with an annoying ding and you rush out. You go to the apartment and the door is wide open. You check your watch; it's been about an hour since you both left the apartment. She should have been back by now; you close the door behind you and head upstairs.

She's not there; everything was the same as you left it before, her desk lying on its side, things scattered. You sigh; put the desk back where it's supposed to be and putting all the stuff back on it. You check the bathroom, the studio, the kitchen, even Spencer's room that is filled with random junk stacked everywhere.

You sigh in defeat and wonder where she could have gone. She hadn't come back obviously, the door had been wide open, she would have closed it, and she wasn't stupid.

Wait.

Holy shit.

Back up. Back up.

She was only wearing a towel. She had a shower then came down, and you both had dinner. You started making out, you carried her upstairs, she was coming to take off the towel but she didn't, which meant that she was still outside, somewhere in Seattle in a fucking towel...

Naked... in a way... under the towel...

You were dry heaving in a gutter and you were hit on by a perve, she was in a towel...

She probably wouldn't be in that part of town but regardless. She is in a towel, and you nearly jump her. Well, you kind of did jump her. But then you stopped, tried to get her to talk to you, got angry, tried to leave so you wouldn't hurt her, hit her and then ran for it.

You had to find her...

If someone even looked at her...

What if Lewbert did? You would rip that mole off his face and make him eat it before burning him alive. What if some guy on the street hit on her? You would burn him alive to. What if some...

No, stop thinking about that stuff, you don't know why burning them alive seems the suitable punishment.

You run from the apartment closing the door behind you but not locking it because she wouldn't be able to get back inside if she came back before you found her.

You run past the stupid elevator, and head down the stairs. There is no fucking way you are going to just stand in that awkward existence even if it's only for a few minutes.

You're skipping a lot of steps and you might actually fall with how fast you're going, you far forward you're leaning and the amount of steps you miss but you don't care. You need to find Carly.

**A/N: Carly will not turn emo, she is kind of depressed but she will never self inflict. I don't think I would be able to write such a scene without being tempted to myself and I don't want to test my will power. I've already been through depression and the whole 'cutting' thing so I don't think there is any way I would write about it. **

**It's just too touchy a subject for me. I barely like myself now, and that's taken a while.**

**I'll try and update tomorrow or sooner if I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Carly, even heartbroken, wouldn't be stupid enough to wander around in a towel and underwear unless she was with Sam who probably wouldn't let her. The story will probably end soon, maybe three more chapters at the most and those will probably be sex.**

_Sam's pov_

You skid to a halt when you reach a landing and you see something in the corner. You stare at it curiously taking a few steps closer. You hear it whimper.

Holy shit.

Fuck.

It's Carly. This is the landing where you slapped her. It's been an hour and a half. She is still here; still crying.

You feel so much worse. This is like a kick to the nuts, if you were a guy. It's a low blow and it hurts you badly. You walk to her slowly, when you touch her shoulder she shies away but she doesn't really seem to realise it's you.

You loop an arm under her knees and the other around her neck and lift her bridal style. She curls in on herself even more like she's trying to piece herself together. She's sobbing, her eyes are red, and you catch a glimpse of them before she buries them into your neck.

Her towel has opened slightly and you see that she is wearing underwear. It was probably just another one of her games. Anger flares up inside you slightly but you suppress it. She needs you right now and it's your entire fault she's like this.

You carry her back upstairs to the apartment, closing the door behind you and finally locking it. When you lay her done softly on your bed, she's quiet. She has stopped crying but once and again she would shudder slightly.

You sigh, watching her for a bit.

How is it possible that you could still care for someone who would cause you so much pain? Then again; she did seem really sorry. And Carly was always one who sucked at explaining things. She probably didn't know where to start or was too scared to.

You hope you hadn't been too forceful, you must have just blown things out of proportion, you just got so fucking angry when she wouldn't explain. She must not realise how hard it is to stop kissing her, touching her, making out with her. Especially when you think she's only wearing a towel; no wonder she was fine with taking it off so quickly.

She can be such a tease sometimes.

It was lovable, frustrating but lovable. She just didn't seem to realise just how annoying it could be when you were the other person. You were probably applaud her for annoying someone else so greatly as well, wait, no, if she teased someone else like the way so teased you, you would burn them alive.

You get out a pair of pyjamas from one of her drawers and put them on her slowly, trying to not wake her and also trying to force every non-platonic thought from your head. Just, think of burning people alive for touching Carly the way only you should be able to. What is it with you lately and burning people alive?

It's weird how you can be jealous of the idea of her having such a fucked up relationship with anyone else. Maybe you're old fashioned that way? That thought made you laugh.

Fuck.

She's waking up. Maybe you could completely brush off the subject. It's a bad topic for the both of you. She obviously doesn't want to talk and you're completely fine with making out.

Wait.

Hold up.

Fuuuuuccccckkkkkk.

You hit her. "What if she's angry?" What if she hit you? Well, that doesn't matter because you probably deserve it.

"Probably?" You mumble softly, who were you kidding?

"I deserve to be run over by a monster truck repeatedly and burnt alive," you continue softly out loud.

You jump slightly when you hear a giggle. You look up, fuck, she's awake. Here goes...

"I'm sorry for hitting you," you blurt out stupidly.

"Is that why you deserve to be run over by a monster truck repeatedly and burnt alive?" She asked giggling again with a raised eyebrow.

You know it's fake.

The giggling, the playfulness, you can see she's hurting. She's still scared you're going to hurt her and she just wants to put it behind her.

"Carly, can we please talk?" You ask so desperately your voice sounds unfamiliar to you.

She stiffens and crawls up to the top of the bed, leaning against the head of it and wrapping her arms around her knees into a ball. She looks like she's trying to stay together, like if she doesn't fall apart on the outside she won't on the inside even though she already has.

This is a bad topic. You have to tread lightly.

"You don't have to say anything," you say shyly. "If you want me to leave, I'll go, just hear me out first. I, I," you sigh, you understand how hard this must of been for her before and even then she was letting you down not proclaiming love, "okay, you know what I said before about being 'a stupid little dyke with a stupid little dyke crush'?"

She nods hesitantly and you force yourself to swallow. It kind of hurts.

"Well, it's more than that." You stay at your hands in your lap and you sit on the side of her bed. Your feet are still on the floor when you lean back so you're half lying half hanging off the bed. "I think I might be in love with you. I mean, I've liked you for four years, Carly. That's a long time."

"At first it was a stupid crush, and then it grew to be more," you continue. You don't want to look at her. You just study the ceiling as you try to pour your heart out to her even though you know it will be broken. "I never hated loving you, at first, maybe I wished I didn't."

"But, on some level, I was always happy that I felt that way," you say imagining a different scenario in your head when she likes you back and with every word you say the smile on her face grows wider and wider until it almost falls off and she's crying because she's so happy and smiling is beginning to hurt. "I mean, I wish, that one day you could feel this way too."

"You don't have to love me but if you love someone as much as I love you then I'll happy. Because every time you see their face you just smile. It's automatic, like a switch on your heart. You want to do everything you can do for them and be everything you can be for them."

"You want them to feel the same way you do. To be as happy as you are. When you're phone rings or you get a text message, or an email, or your doorbell rings, you get this rush. Your heart beats faster and you hope and pray in that second before you see who it is that it's them," your eyes are start to sting.

"They brighten up your day even if you only see them or speak to them for a minute. They're are like sunshine, just so bright, so... it's so hard to explain. It's like they're your sun but also you're moon, shining on you in your darkest hours, when you need light the most. It's like when you're with them, they are the only thing you can think about. And when you aren't with them, there's this little part of your brain that won't shut up about them."

"You get these stupid little thoughts, like how pretty or adorable they are, about how you just want to hold them, all these romantic gestures, like just wanting to feel their hand in yours. In those moments when you think about them, it's like a haze has been lifted, like everything is clearer."

"You can be an incredible sap that makes you just want to slap yourself but you don't because for once you're truly happy. And when you're that happy, you know you're whipped but you don't care because it's so worth it."

"But sometimes you take it for granted and try and get them to love you back. You just want them to say it so badly that you just get so angry. And you don't want to hurt them and you don't want them to see you cry so you try to leave but for some STUPID reason they follow you and you're trying to get away REALLY HARD but they won't let you," you've started talking faster and faster. You realise you've gotten off the bed in your little rant and started pacing.

You suck in a deep breath trying not to let your tears fall as you continue. You don't even register her there anymore. "And then, you hurt them. You slap them because were SO ANGRY that they couldn't even be bothered to let you down. To explain things yet they still followed you. Like part of their STUPID LITTLE GAME!"

You see her flinch in the corner of your eye but it doesn't register in your brain. You just keep on ranting. "You run away and YOU LEAVE THEM standing there in shock and with EVERY step you take getting further and further away from them the anger ebbs away, leaving the pain and the despair and the self hatred that you so rightfully deserve."

_Carly's pov_

You're staring at her in shock. Why can't she just shut up?

You want to kiss her. You want to say, 'It's okay, I'm in love with you, can we have sex now?' Well, maybe not the last bit... yet...

You forgave her the minute she hit you, you were just angry that you could drive her to such a thing. Sure, it hurt but gave you something you need. It made it grow up; this wasn't a game, it was the real world, the real deal and you could lose her.

When she said 'we need to talk' you got scared; she probably thought you were scared of her but you weren't. You were scared that you wouldn't know what to say and make her angry again. It wouldn't matter if she hit you again you just didn't even want to see her that angry especially because of you.

When you thought about it, if you had just told her how you felt in the first place you could have already been dating right now, maybe even having sex at the very moment. Bad thought. She's pouring her heart out to you and you're thinking of jumping her. Bad Carly. Very bad Carly.

"You don't know where you are when you realise that you need to go back. You need to apologise because you never should have hurt her, it was just uncalled for. You've been running for so long and you realise that you're already heading there like your feet figured it out first. And for some reason you don't know whether to punish your feet for not clueing you in or praise them for sending you in the right direction, even though you probably couldn't do either."

You smile at her, she's rambling, pacing faster and faster, she really is working herself up. It's rather cute and endearing. Screw cute and endearing, she needs to shut up so you can kiss her. Right now you can't get a word in though.

"Then you find yourself in this awkward elevator ride and when you get to her apartment, she isn't even there and when you try to look for her, you find her on the stairs exactly where you left her. It's like you've broken her or something, like you made something snap inside of her and it just tears you apart. You just hate yourself SO FUCKING MUCH."

"Sam?" You try to but in.

"And then you bring her back up to her apartment and she's asleep but you wake her up by accident because you FUCKED UP AGAIN!"

"Sam?"

"AND THEN YOU'RE POURING YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT AND NOW YOU'RE JUST FUCKING RAMBLING AND SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M FUCKING INSANE!"

"Sam!"

"AND I'M PROBABLY BETTER OFF IF I JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT I AM SO INCREDIBLE SORRY!" She shouts desperately looking at me like I can't even hear her and any minute now I'm just going to float away.

"SAM!" You shout just as loud as she was before standing right in front of her. She stops and stares at you timidly from under her bangs.

"Sorry," she mumbles looking at the ground, "I got a bit carried away."

You shake your head tiredly before you wrap your arms around her waist, burying your face into her neck. She stiffens. You can tell she has no idea why you're hugging her. It takes a few moments before she wraps her arms around you've neck and hugs you back just as tight.

**A/N: It sort of got away from me. I was actually planning on stopping the chapter where Sam wakes Carly up by accident but then I keep writing. I could have moved this to the next chapter but I thought you guys might prefer this.**

**By the way, thanks to lumagoo1015 for her review. Means more than you would think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I might just take you up on your offer sometime, lumagoo1015. Right, well here goes – **

_Sam's pov_

Oh my god.

Oh my fucking god.

Carly is hugging you. Does this mean she's not mad? Not scared? You fucking hope you. Wait, god, you're a stupid idiot, hug her back.

You wrap your arms around her neck, resting your head on hers while she hugs your waist tightly. With your arms around her neck and hers around your waist, you have almost no space between you. You are pressed together and when you bury your face into her hair you realise you're crying.

She forgives you.

FUCK YEAH!

You want to dance.

But you won't because you don't want to let her go. You don't know how long the two of you are standing there, but you're not tired or weary anymore. You're refreshed. You wonder if she feels the same, until you realise she's crying to.

You smile and she kisses you softly. It's a weird kiss; you love it because it's her your kissing and you love the way she tastes and the feel of her lips but it's wet because both of you are crying. You tangle a hand in her hair and rest the other on her cheek, your thumb stroking her cheekbone.

You end the kiss and rest her forehead on hers. You want to say something but you honestly don't know what to say. It's not awkward though; the two of you are comfortable and content not to speak.

She takes a shaky deep breath and pulls away. She falls back onto the bed looking at the ceiling with a sad look on her face. You keep silent because you know that she's trying to explain things between you. "I'm not scared of you," she murmurs.

You have to strain your ears to hear what she's saying. "I was scared that I would have to speak again and I wouldn't know what to say and make you upset again, just when you came back. I deserved to be slapped before so don't feel guilty. It wasn't that hard."

You believe her until the last sentence. You know it was hard, it would have made Fredbag cry. You can see she was lying. You could tell, you just knew her that well. She wasn't ever good at lying and when she was she could never fool you.

You lean over her and caress her sore cheek tenderly, you kiss it lingering, hoping you're not unwanted. When you pull back, she frowns slightly and stares at the ceiling. You hope that she frowned because you pulled away.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You miss her body heat as soon as she pulled away, so you frown slightly before pulling her back down. She ends up laying half on you and half off you. Her arm is wrapped around your waist and her face in nestled comfortably in the crook of your neck.

You rest your hands comfortable at the bottom of her back. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back; like it would just be all over. Like I lost you because I was too busy playing stupid games with you and you thought I wasn't worth it," you continue softly.

You're the only one home but you feel the need to be quiet. like even though, no one else could interrupt or overhear it had to be private between the two of you. "I should thank you for hitting me," Sam tenses in your arms, you know she feels guilty.

"You made me realise something, something I needed to know, it made me grow up. This isn't a game, it's the real world, the real deal, with real feelings, it wasn't a game and it shouldn't have been treated as one. I realised that this whole time, from when I heard you moaning my name in the shower that if I had just told you how I feel that we could have already been together."

You wait for her to respond feeling her body relax against yours, she murmurs against your neck, "That's how you found out I loved you?"

"Yeah," you mutter softly pressing a soft kiss into her hair and reached up with one of your hands to stroke it.

"That's pretty embarrassing," she mutters again, kissing the skin on your neck lightly.

You sigh lightly and you can feel her smile. She bites lightly at your skin and then licks at the spot. Another sigh is torn from your lips until she begins sucking on your neck lightly making you moan. Her arms that had been thrown over your waist lightly gripped your hips and her knees pinned down your sides.

Your chest arcs into hers as she continues her ministrations against your neck with you moaning lightly. "I l-love you," you manage to get out as she sucks on your pulse point and pushes her hands under your top. She cupped your breasts in her hands, flicking her thumbs over your already hard nipples.

"I love you too," she said, pulling away from your neck and letting her breath wash over your ear, only adding to your arousal.

"Sam," you breathe out as she rolls your nipples between her thumb and forefinger again. Her jean clad thighs fit between yours and she pressed into you, drawing a moan from your parted lips. You begin to ride her thigh as best as you can, trying to get as much pressure **there** as you possible could as she went back to your pulse point.

Her hands leave your breasts, trailing down your stomach; you shudder slightly as her fingertips trace your stomach. She hit the top of your shorts and had them down before you can even process what was happening and how you ended up wearing them.

A soft moan left her lips as she looked at your white lace underwear, rubbing your clit through the already wet cloth, making it impossibly wetter as you pant with need. She latched back on your neck again as you try to hold off coming right there on the spot.

You feel Sam's hand slip into your soaked panties and cup you, she lets out a little groan when she feels how wet you are. She found your clit and began to rub it gently, making your hips buck in an attempt to get more pressure. This wasn't your first time, you lost yours to some stupid boy you once thought could be the one who then turned into just a distraction from Sam.

She'd lost hers before you, to some guy that hit her when they broke up. She had shown up in the middle of the night; climbing through your window with a black eye, bruised temple and a split lip. She's had sex a few times after that as well though.

She must have gotten your message because suddenly she had one of her fingers inside of you and her thumb picked up the pace on your clit. You squeeze your eyes shut as you fight off an orgasm. "I'm going to make you come so hard that the whole fucking city will hear you scream my name," she whispers hoarsely in your ear.

Oh god.

You couldn't hold back, having a small orgasm letting your head fall back on the bed in embarrassment.

She chuckles and you feel your cheeks burn. "Well damn, I wonder if I can make you do that again?" Before you could even answer, two of her fingers were slipping down through your folds, teasing your entrance.

She would enter just her fingertips before pulling the back, still working on my neck. She was driving you insane so you blurt her, "Please just fucking fuck me," you swear.

Her movements stop complete, you groan and nearly scream when three fingers enter you all at once hard. She chuckling at your stunned silence as she begins to pump in and out of you hard. You're breathless. One day you would get her back.

"Oh fuck," you sat shakily as she started to add another fucking finger. Your eyes slip closed and you were on the brink of coming again when she stopped moving completely.

You open your eyes and she's staring at you, "S-Sam," you manage to plead shakily.

"Don't close your eyes again," she demanded, making you shudder with her tone as she started her pumping again, slower this time. Her eyes stayed locked on yours and you can't look away or even blink as she brought you impossibly close to the edge, but refused to pick up her pace.

You plead and groan and even tried to roll your hips down to meet her hand but she kept her pace slow and steady, making you shiver every time she'd slowly pull her hand out before sinking it back in.

She takes you completely by surprise when her thumb finds your clit and your back arcs off the bed completely as a moan is torn from your throat. She started rubbing it in deliciously random motions and had you so close you were going to come any second when she suddenly curled her fingers and rubbed your clit in a tight circle.

"Saaammmmm," you say, through gritted teeth as your head flies back and you come, hard. She starts to pump as fast as ever, making you nearly scream as your orgasm went on for what seemed like forever. When it did finally end you slump back onto the bed, her fingers still inside of you.

She slowly pulls her hand out of you, making you shudder again. You close your eyes, trying to catch your breath and when you open them you nearly come again watching Sam happily licking her cum covered hand clean. "Fuck," you say, making her look up with a grin.

"Again? Wow, you have some great endurance," she teases you and you chuckle as she winks.

You shake your head, "I didn't mean it that way."

"You sure, it's not too late to change that," Sam start.

"No, it's your turn," you say grinning.

Hmmm, Sam kind of looks cute with a nervous smile and wide eyes.

**A/N: First ever sex scene, please make me feel less nervous. It is bad or good, rate out of 10?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry Chapter 10 was rushed, I didn't mean for it to come out that way but I wanted it finished and uploaded before I left for this four hour drive home because I've been at a relative's place and I wanted to work on this next chapter in the car.**

_Carly's pov – 3:02 AM_

You curl your fingers inside of her. You feel her body tense and her hot centre is clenching around your fingers. Her head has lolled back and her hooded eyes are dark and intense from lust. There's a layer of sweat coating her hot skin and you watch her bare chest heave up and down as she struggles to get oxygen to her brain. Her hair is spread out on the pillow with a few strands stuck to her face with from sweat.

You did this. You brought her to the brink. And so far... you've done it seven times. In the past two hours. You would feel guilty but she is so fucking hot.

So you stay, hovering about her. Showering her in small kisses and bites and bringing her to the brink again and again. She moans for you to stop because she's so exhausted that she had barely move but you keep going. You won't let her sleep. You don't want this to end.

You can feel her twitch against your fingers as you stroke her gently, letting her down from her high. She's fighting to keep her eyes open but somehow she manages to lift her head to look at you. Her eyes are dark, so dark, you wouldn't know there were normally a brilliant blue.

"Fuck..." she mumbles, "Carls, god, I'm so exhausted," she's almost whimpering.

You smile. She shudders. You move your head to between her legs. Her breathing gets even harder. She's taking long ragged breaths. Her thigh muscles twitch in your hands. So hot. Tastes so good. With three of your fingers thrusting in and out of her and you're lips wrapped around her clit; you don't want this to end. No matter how much she hates you right now... you love it.

"Bitch," you hear her gasp this time. You smile.

/ / /

_Sam's Pov – 6:51 AM_

Okay, you're a victim. Really, you are. You didn't ask for this.

Sure, you've made several wishes. But they were wishes not questions.

You are completely not at fault here. And whether you like what she is doing or you don't does not matter. It makes no difference. You are still the victim.

You're just a victim that never wants her to stop. Well, you did want her to stop before. Not because it didn't feel good but because you just wanted to talk first, but she told you to shut up.

She said something else but you weren't really listening because she took off her shirt. And honestly, how are you expecting to listen when she had boobs. And you can see those boobs. And they are so boob-like. And... you think this makes you a boob person.

You don't think she has a preference, but if she does it's probably legs. She couldn't get her bloody hands off them last night.

God, you're so sore.

This is all her fault. She was cruel.

She's such a bitch.

You were gonna get revenge.

She's a heartless bitch.

Honestly, you was exhausted at three, was eleven really necessary?

She's a cruel heartless bitch.

You were gonna get your revenge.

As soon as you finished climbing down the stairs.

So much pain.

/ / /

You fell asleep holding her, hours later. You don't know how many times she came but she was mesmerising and you came twice again just from watching her. It's about seven in the morning now so you've been asleep for about three and a half hours.

You've been woken by an unknown cold thick liquid being drizzled on your body.

Correction: an unknown cold thick liquid being drizzled on your torso and thighs. The drizzles stops and your left hand is itching to turn on the light next to you. You hear a can being shook, like one of deodorant or foam, the metallic clicks ringing out in the night.

You feel some kind of foam being sprayed on you. You switch the light onto a dull setting so it doesn't hurt your eyes.

The thick cold liquid was chocolate sauce.

The foam was whipped cream.

The reason these were on you; Sam. She is sitting next to you with her legs crossed, her nose scrunched up in concentration as she sprinkles multi-coloured sprinkles over you like it's some extremely hard and important task.

You smile and reached up to still her hand. She jumps like she was in some kind of daze and looks at you shyly. "H-hey. How did you sleep?"

"Yep," You answer softly even though it makes no sense.

She looks like she doesn't know whether to smirk or to look away so she ends up smiling slightly and looking down at her lap. She is so cute looking shy with her hair all messed up. Wait, no, that's sex hair. Sex hair, shit, sex hair was hot.

She was hot. You look her up and down.

You feel yourself throbbing. It isn't your heart.

She's still naked. Naked.

Hmmm, if only she could always be naked...

You're about to sit up and kiss her but the fact your covered in food makes you pause. "Sam, what were you doing?" You ask again, half knowing what she was going to do but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

"Nothing," Sam said looking up under her bangs defensively.

You grab the back of her neck and pull her closer to connect her mouth with yours in a passionate kiss. "Of course, Sam," you murmur into her mouth. Her hands are tracing up and down your sides before she rips her mouth away from yours.

You're slightly disappointed before you feel her tongue work its way down your neck. Then the valley between your breasts, tracing up and down and all around your torso, your breathing gets harder. Her hot tongue travels down past your stomach, going around the region that you so desperately want her to touch and up and down your thighs.

You're almost soaking wet as she spreads your legs. You feel her tongue.

You love her tongue.

**A/N: It's written differently and I think I prefer it this way. It's up to the reader's imagination and it has the inner dialogue. Question: Which style do you prefer, this or the end of Chapter 10?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright last chapter. I expect reviews, pretty please.**

_Sam's pov_

You watch her stir with a smile on your face. You're laying on her side with an hand on her waist and the other stroking her hair softly. Her arms are wrapped around your waist loosely, the sheets pulled only up to your lower back. She loves you.

She actually loves you. Carly Shay loves you. Carly fucking Shay.

And not like a 'best friend' or a 'sister', no she loves you. She wants to fuck your brains out and as good as that sounds; when you let her she won't stop. Like a little kid with a toy, like you with food except its Carly Shay with fucking.

Ha, if Spencer knew that he would have a heart attack.

Wait, Spencer, Spencer, shit. What's the time?

You look over to the clock and it's eight o'clock. You have hours until he gets back. He's getting back tonight, around eight thirty.

Wait, shit, it is tonight. Fuck!

Where did the day go?

Oh, right, she spent the night fucking you, you got revenge in the morning, then she got revenge, then you had a shower, with her, having 'revenge', when you got out you had revenge, twice, they you fell asleep. Yeah, Carly Shay has a problem with fucking.

Hmm, maybe you have a problem with boobs, you always get distracted when-

Carly's still naked. And you're laying on her. You can feel her boobs pressing into yours...

Wait, no, bad Sam.

More 'revenge' later, then again... sex...

No Spencer, you need to wake up Carly...

Hmm... the ways you could wake up Carly...

No bad Sam...

There is no time for sex.

Wait, maybe bad Sam has a point. You could mess with her.

Yes, you would do that; for the sole point of messing with her, nothing to do with her boobs.

Boobs...

Get it together Puckett!

You shift on the bed and start kissing your way down her neck to your goal. Taking the now hard nipple into your mouth you flick your tongue against the straining bud.

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

You gasp as something hot and wet encases one of your nipples. You open your eyes and it's Sam.

She is such a boob person.

It's really funny. You ask her to be your girlfriend and she's too busy staring at your chest. It's kind of cute in a way.

You thread one of your hands into her hair and your back arcs into her without you meaning too. Your head falls back onto the pillow when she releases your nipple and her mouth heads down further South.

"Shit!" You screech when you see the clock. Sam looks up from her spot between your legs sadly, she hasn't gotten where she had wanted to yet.

"What?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Look at the time! Spencer will be home soon," you say jumping up and checking your mobile. He sent a text ten minutes ago saying he should be there in a few.

"I know," Sam says standing up as well, "That's why I was waking you up."

"You got carried away a bit, don't you think?" You almost shout, starting to strip your bed of its sheets that smell a lot like sex. You turn to her expecting an answer and sigh when you realise she is staring at your boobs again.

She definitely has a problem.

You grab her by the wrist, almost dragging her from the room with her trying to keep up. You shove her into the bathroom, turning on the shower. You check to see if the water is warm before pushing her into it and joining her.

/ / /

_Sam's pov_

You watch in amusement as she runs around the apartment, freaking out over nothing. It's rather adorable. Kind of sexy too. She forgot to put on a shirt.

Boobs...

You should probably tell her.

She's ranting about something. You're distracted.

Boobs...

"SAM!" You hear her scream and you look up in confusion. "I get it you like my boobs. You can play with them later, just help me. We've shower, I've got all the clothes and the sheets in the wash and I've made my bed up with new sheets, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Shirt?" You suggest. You hear a knock at the door, Carly's eyes go wide.

"Who is it?" She yells, looking around for a shirt.

"IT'S ME, SPENCER, YOU'RE BROTHER!" You hear a familiar voice shout.

You roll your eyes and laugh as well watch Carly's face. She looks really surprised, like Freddie just randomly laid an egg, surprised. "Fuck," she says running up the stairs.

You open the door and let Spencer inside. He's holding a pink leaf blower with little ducks stuck on it and he has a manic grin. "Hey Sam, what's up? Where's Carly at? I thought I heard her?"

"You did, she just went upstairs," Sam said.

"Oh," Spencer said, his grin fading slightly. "Do you wanna see what this can do?"

"Sure," you say, "Go ahead."

He pulls some type of cord on it and the end catches fire. Spencer starts waving it in the air yelling. You jump on the couch in fright before you start laughing manically and he joins you.

/ / /

_Sam's pov, ten minutes later_

Carly had finally come downstairs, put out the fire and gave the both of you a lecture about acting like a child. She was smiling the whole time so you know she wasn't actually mad.

"So what have you two been doing?" Spencer eventually asks.

You don't know what to say. Carly is grinning at you.

Wait, are you blushing?

Fucking hell!

/ / /

_Carly's pov_

Sam's blushing.

Sam is blushing.

Sam Puckett is blushing.

She's bright red.

"Fuck yes!"

**A/N: The end, very dull I know, I love writing Sam's thoughts. I'm writing another story after this, should have a chapter up in a few days. It's going to be called 'Blatantly Obvious'. Cam, of course.**


End file.
